This invention relates to pressure sensitive current interrupters for electrical components, such as capacitors.
When a typical can-type liquid dielectic capacitor deteriorates, gases are generated which can cause the can to burst. Known pressure sensitive interrupters use the gas pressure to break the connection between a terminal and its corresponding electrode, sufficiently early to prevent the container from bursting.